stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dog Guard (character)
The Dog Guard is an Iron Golem in Dogcraft who was made by Stacy to protect most of her Dogs in Noah's Bark. The Dog Guard was made after Stacy learned of Dog the Cat's plan to start a Creeper army to invade her house, making Stacy fear for her Dogs. The Dog Guard has been "lazily" guarding Stacy's dogs ever since. Creation The Dog Guard's creation was in episode 83 of Dogcraft after Stacy learned of Dog the Cat's plan to start a Creeper army to invade her house, making Stacy fear for her Dogs. The Dog Guard has been guarding Stacy's dogs ever since, though he is known to often slack off during his job, and prefers taking baths over anything else. Despite his fearsome appearance, he is actually quite soft inside, being seen holding flowers, playing with puppies, and holding his stuffed bear. Stacy even caught him walking Sugar, and realized that every day he always takes a dog out for a long walk. Despite this, he does a remarkably poor job of defending the dogs sometimes due to his slow-moving iron-based body build. Finally, Stacy figured out why Dog Guard likes baths . He cleans poop and smells, so he has to take a bath every epawsode. The Dog Guard's Cousin The Dog Guard's Cousin is an Iron Golem built for the village Stacy lived in while rescuing many of the 18 new dog breeds. He was built by Stacy to protect the villagers who she lived with during the expedition. Because Stacy has built a stone wall around the village, the Dog Guard's Cousin will protect the villagers around the clock. When Stacy came back in epawsode 276, she found that there were more "cousins". This was because there was more than 10 villagers. You probably know what might happen next. Pigzilla During the dream sequence featuring Pigzilla wreaking havoc, a fan took a screenshot of the Dog Guard fighting Pigzilla, and doing his job of protecting the dogs. Stacy was very impressed with the guard's bravery, and sported an iron golem cape with pride while also having faith in the Dog Guard's ability to also protect the dogs of the Quonset. As a second gift, Stacy began development on a cottage for the Dog Guard, built behind the Bark. Thanksgiving 2016 While Stacy was constructing the Cat-Thedral, Dog Guard frantically ran up to Stacy and told her something was wrong. Stacy thought is was with K (Dr. Nineheeler) but he ran past the Vet/F.L.I.C.K. Stacy then suspected something with the Bark/Quonset, but Dog Guard ran straight past that, too. Stacy feared for her very own pets, but turns out, Madeleine and Henri, although French, threw Stace a Thanksgiving banquet! Stacy realized she forgot about the cherished holiday, and thanked Dog Guard for reminding her. Trivia * The Dog Guard aired a commercial during the 'Puppy Bowl' in episode 87 of Dogcraft, promoting his skills and talents. In the commercial, The Dog Guard spoke with a Russian accent. ** The following Puppy Bowl, Dog Guard was featured in another commercial, this time advertising the Dog Wash 9000 . Once again, he spoke with a Russian accent. He also kept hurting himself with shower heads. * In the episode The Wedding, it was revealed that the Dog Guard could play a Harp. Category:Dogcraft Category:Character Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Iron Golems Category:Guard